Annoy Raven Day
by Yaminoshi
Summary: After checking the date, the elgang noticed it was "Annoy Raven Day". They go to Raven's house and all sorts of randomness happens. Bad summary I know. Rated T for swear words


**Yami : Hello and welcome to my fanfiction, greetings elgang **

**Elgang : HOORAY!**

**Elsword : So…. what's it about?**

**Yami : Well, basically you guys just annoy Raven.**

**Raven : Why me?!**

**Yami : Cuz a video on youtube says so.**

**Chung : So you made this because you saw some video on the internet.**

**Yami : Pretty much, I'll put a link below, oh and Ara, your not in this story so please leave.**

**Ara : Why do you hate me!**

**Yami : I don't, its just that your not annoying enough *cough* like Elsword and Aisha *cough***

**Elsword and Aisha : *glares at me***

**Ara : What about Eve, she's not annoying either.**

**Yami : I know but what makes her funny is that she doesn't understand human emotions**

**Ara : Oh, okay I'm out *leaves*.**

**Yami : Readers please point out my mistakes if you see any them, and I also my implementation of the characters may not be accurate, cuz I never played Elsword before. ( the reason why is my country doesn't have Elsword, YET.)**

**Rena : How can you make a fanfic on a game you never even played?**

**Yami: Hey I read other Elsword fanfics, plus I do my research on you guys (thank you Elwiki).**

**Aisha : He doesn't own Elsword, there I did the disclaimer okay.**

**Yami: Anyway this has gone on way too long so here are the classes (take not that they only have the classes' hairstyle, not the actual class itself.)**

**Elsword : Lord Knight**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**Aisha : Elemental Master**

**Raven : Reckless Fist**

**Eve : Code Nemesis**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser**

**Here's the link: watch?v=jf_lpOnmVy0**

Elsword and his friends were on their way home from a tiring day of school. After a silence came, Aisha decided to tell everyone on what they were gonna do for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys, do you know what today is?"

"Yeah, it's wednesday". Elsword said in a seemingly sarcastic voice.

"No idiot, I mean the occasion." Aisha responded quite annoyed.

Puzzled about what Aisha has said to them, they try to recall any special events that were meant to occur today. After the others gave up, Eve decided to get her pocket calendar ( I dunno if Eve carries one with her or if it even exists, just made it up ).

"Oh yes, it is marked on my calendar "Annoy Raven Day". Eve announced in a rather bored expression

"What! You gotta be kidding me. Why am I the only one with a day like that!"

"Well duh, ours is set on different dates". Elsword replied

"Haha". Chung laughed while sticking his tongue out at Raven.

"Shut up Chung!" Raven growled

"Well, are we going or what?" Rena questioned

"OF COURSE WE ARE, TO RAVEN'S HOUSE!" Aisha, Chung and Elsword shouted in unison while pointing at the direction of Raven's house.

"I have more important business to do, so I bid you farewell". Eve said while flicking her hair.

"Aww, come on Eve, pweeeeeeeease". Aisha pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"My decision is final". Eve said coldly.

Eve turned back only to find out that Rena was behind her "Eve, you have to come or else I will tell everyone about your little secret".

"What little secret?" Eve asked completely clueless.

"Oh, you know, about your cru-".

Rena's sentence was cut by Eve covering her mouth and whispered "If I come would you not tell them that". Eve only heard a soft mumble from Rena, telling her that she agrees, Eve then let her go.

"Okay, I'm coming, but just because a certain someone blackmailed me". Eve hissed

"Huh, who blackmailed you?" Rena said pretending to be clueless.

"*sweat drop* Uhm, can we just go to Raven's house".

"Good Idea".

**At Raven's house**

"WOW RAVEN, YOUR HOUSE IS SO COOL!

"Really think so Aisha?"

"Nah, it's too black, you could add a bit more pink". Aisha suggested.

"What! No it needs more red". Elsword said

"No, green is better".

"I say light blue is the best!"

"I agree with Aisha, pink is the way to go".

"See, Eve understands".

While his friends were arguing about what color to paint his house with, Raven took the advantage to open his house and slam the door before anyone else could get in. As he rushes to his bedroom, Raven heard his friends yelling at him for not letting them in. "Phew, finally some peace and quiet in my own bedroom". Raven said relieved ( but can he really get rid of his crazy friends that easily ).

"Hey Aisha, can't you just teleport us to Raven's bedroom".

"Oh yeah". The purple headed girl laughed awkwardly.

"Dummy" Elsword said.

"Says the guy who can't even memorize the multiplication table". Aisha responded.

"Hey it's not my fault, it was too hard".

"Then how come I memorized it when I was six".

"JUST TELEPORT US ALREADY!"

"Oh right sorry".

After they have teleported, what they saw was a shocking discovery, and made the Elgirls turn away quickly. ( You know perfectly well what I mean, but in case you don't know…. Raven was naked.. and he has a big stick. )

"WOAH, RAVEN DID YOU GIVE THAT THING STEROIDS!?" Elsword said obviously shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE, and no I'm not Elsword its naturally big".

"Wow really, mine is only like half of yours". Chung commented.

"WILL YOU JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND STOP COMPLIMENTING EACH OTHER'S LENGTHS!" Rena screeched at the top of her voice.

"Okay, just gimme a sec". Raven said, both irritated and embarrassed.

**30 seconds later….**

"Done".

"Thank you, now let the annoying commence". Aisha said with an evil grin on her face.

**1 minute later….**

"Uhm…. nothing's happeni-".

"Hey Raven".

"Hm? What is it Elsword".

"Can I use your toilet?"

"Yeah sure".

"*walks up to the bathroom* Uhm, its clogged".

"What, lemme see… hey it's not clog-".

"QUICKLY PUSH HIM!"

Raven was pushed head first in the toilet ( you can imagine what that feels like ). All they could hear now is Raven's muffled screams and Eve pushing Raven's head harder in the toilet ( I know how awkward this sounds ) and their own laughter.

"This is for not treating your queen respectfully". Eve said in a demanding voice.

"*Breaks free of Eve's clutches* YOU CRAZY WOMAN!". Raven yelled while gasping for air.

"*Slaps Raven* HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR QUEEN, BOW DOWN BEFORE ME MORTAL".

"WHAT!? YOUR MORTAL TOO YOU KNOW!"

"*Slaps Raven again* BOW DOWN TO ME!".

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!".

Just as Raven was just about to exit his bathroom, he was hit by a baseball bat on the head (ouch), which made him unconscious, and was dragged by Elsword and Chung.

**In the mysterious dark room full of spider webs ( In other words, Raven's basement )**

"Mmh huh, where am I". Raven spoke while noticing that he is tied to a chair.

"Welcome to my castle Raven".

"Uhm, Eve, its my basement and WHY THE HELL AM I TIED TO A FRICKIN CHAIR!".

"I am not the one you call Eve, I am known by many names, but you can call me…. BOB!"

"Bob, how original". Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"SILENCE FOOL".

"How about this, you untie me, we forget this all happened and you guys can just GET THE CRAP OUTTA MY HOUSE!".

"Okay maybe this IS your house, but I am still the all powerful….. BOB!".

"SHUT UP I'M TURNING ON THE LIGHTS".

**Light switch goes on**

*sees a man dressed in black clothing and dark gray armor with a LOT of deadly weapons*

"OH CRAP, HE'S REAL, HE'S REAL! *squeals like a girl and runs out of the door*".

"*takes off costume*HE BOUGHT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA" The gang said in unison.

**Raven comes back**

"WHY YOU LITTLE RAAAAH! *charges at the elgang*".

"NOW RENA".

*BONK* ( yet another baseball bat incident )

**At an open field**

"Mmmh huh, now where am I, wait I'm outside, FINALLY IM AWAY FROM THOSE PSYCHOS".

As Raven was about to sit down and rest, five very familiar people dressed in police uniforms came and called his name. Raven ran but the so called "police officers" stopped him.

"You are under arrest!". The blonde policeman said.

"FOR WHAT!" Raven yelled

"*slap* Tell it to the judge lawbreaker". The white haired policewoman growled.

"I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU, INNOCENT!". Raven shouted

"*slap* There's plenty more where that came from if you keep screaming". The purple haired policewoman hissed.

**In court**

"RENA! YOU'RE THE JUDGE!".

"*slap* Show respect to the judge, and that is not her name".

"Your honor, we caught this man kidnap five innocent children and even attempted to kill them, luckily we caught him at the grass field trying to run away".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THEY KIDNAPPED ME!".

"*slap*Quiet you".

"Raven, you are here by sentenced to 50 years in prison *bang* now get him out of my sight". Said the judge

"WHAT!? ISN'T THERE SUPPOSE TO BE A JURY OR SOMETHING!"

"The jury is absent today so therefore I make the decisions BUHAHAHAHAHAHA (evil judge)".

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair, now let me finish my evil laugh, BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

"NOOOOOOOOOO!".

*bonk* ( thank you baseball bat ).

**At Raven's house**

"Mmmh hmph huh, oh crap not again".

"So… did you enjoy the illusion, personally made by Eve". Aisha said

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN ALL THAT WAS AN ILLUSION!".

"Yup". Everybody but raven said.

"And to finish off the "Annoy Raven Day", here's a little something we all searched on the internet". Elsword said with a slight grin on his face.

*Nyan cat song plays*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

*poor raven*

**The following day at school**

"So Raven, were we annoying enough for you?" Rena asked

"*twitch* *twitch* YOU GUYS DIDN'T ANNOY ME, YOU TORTURED ME!".

"Same thing right". Chung said.

"I give up". Raven said with a sigh.

**Three baseball bats were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.**

**Yami: So I guess that's it, how did you guys like it? Was it funny enough?**

**Everyone except Yami and Raven : BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Raven : I'M GONNA KILL YOU YAMI!".**

**Yami : HELP!**

**Raven : *kicked in the crotch by Eve* I-i-i-it h-h-hurts.**

**Eve: Serves you right, don't kill the author.**

**Yami : Thanks Eve. Well I hope you guys liked it, even if it wasn't that funny.**

**Everyone : Bye!**


End file.
